Forbidden Love x
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: Sam and Donna are dating, but Donna's parents have no idea, will they find out? Before Mamma mia : Will Sam get over his jealousy?
1. The Proposal

Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Those of you may know me from my other fan fic *Harry the psychotic rapist xD* No rape in here xD Enjoy and review :D

_Eighteen tomorrow and still living at home, if it wasn't for those secret meetings with Sam in my room I would go insane! _ Donna wrote in her diary, she couldn't afford her own place right now, she had no money, well apart from the Dynamo's, but her parents must not find out about that. The fact was, she earned a lot from singing, but she couldn't tell her parents that; they would kill her. Her Dad was a strict Christian; if he found out they would both disown her. She didn't have anywhere else to go. Donna opened her windows and flopped onto the bed.

"Mind if I join you?!" said a sexy masculine voice, Donna automatically turned around to find Sam stood there. Sam Carmichael, her boyfriend. They had been seeing each other for 2 years, unaware to her parents. She was 17 and he was 18. His brown chocolate eyes, his seductive smile, his masculine structure. Donna melted.

"Sure." She said. She moved over for Sam, he laid with her, his arms wrapped around her stomach, nuzzling into her neck. She turned to face him and started undoing his shirt buttons. He grabbed her wrists and sat up. The clock struck twelve times.

"Strictly business tonight Mrs Sheridan." He whispered. He pulled out of his jacket a small parcel wrapped in blue tissue.

"Happy birthday honey." He said handing the gift. She quickly unwrapped the gift, it was a ring. Sam grabbed the ring.

"Donna Sheridan, I love you so much. I need you sweetheart, will you marry me?" Donna was stunned, she was speechless. She loved Sam more than anything in the world.

"Yes!" She squealed excitedly, but not loud enough for her parents to hear." He placed the ring on her finger and she kissed him passionately on the mouth.

"You will get the other half of your present later." He whispered seductively.

She heard a creak on the stairs and pushed him away, Sam knew this alarm all too well and jumped out of the window onto the ledge. Donna tucked under her quilt and laid face first in the pillow. She let small snores out of herself as she heard the door open slowly. Donna's Mom, Tabitha walked in, she looked at her beautiful daughter, so innocent, so pure and 18 years old tomorrow. A tear escaped from her eye as she closed the window and crept out.

Donna woke up at with the smell of bacon creeping into her nostrils. She put on a Blue silk shirt and white trousers, she took off her ring and put it in her pocket, if she wore it her parents would wonder where she got it from.

Donna walked downstairs to her Mom and Dad.

"Happy Birthday Donna." They both said in unison, she ran over to them and gave them both a hug.

"Now you know your mother and I can't afford a car right now, but we knew you needed something to get around on." Said her Father grabbing Donna's arm and leading her out to the front, Donna could smell the ocean. She saw a small blue jetty boat on the dock with Donna painted on it in Pink italic.

"Oh my God!" Donna screamed. She ran to the jetty and hopped inside. Donna pictured her and Sam riding across the ocean. His arm around her; it sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Dad, Mom I love it!" She yelped and hugged them both again. She saw Rosie and Tanya walking down to her house.

"Rosie, Tanya!" Donna yelled and waved them over. The both gasped when they saw the boat.

"Wow Mr and Mrs Sheridan! Adopt me." Tanya said jokingly.

"Donna we have to get to college." Rosie said as they motioned her over.

"Thanks for the boat Mom and Dad, I love you!" She kissed them both on the cheek and went off. They walked along making small talk when Rosie pulled something out of her bag.

"We clubbed together and bought you this." Rosie said handing an envelope over to Donna. Donna opened the envelope and looked inside. There were two receipts, she read them

_A Weekend at Liken Tribune in KaloKairi all expenses paid for two. _

"We thought you and Sam could use a little privacy, you can say you are staying at mine." Tanya giggled.

"It's perfect now you have the boat to take you both there, Liken Tribune is a hotel on the island of KaloKairi." Rosie informed her. Donna jumped on them both and hugged them.

"Aw thanks you guys." She said gratefully. They got to college, and apart from the odd Happy Birthday and gift, Donna's day passed by quickly as all she could think of was her and Sam tonight.


	2. Open Doors

Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you enjoy, I am trying to make better than my first fan fic tell me what you think :D Sorry it's a bit short :D

The rest of the day flew by quickly and before Donna knew it. She had her old teddy nightgown on and was opening her window. Under her teddy nightgown was sexy red lingerie with black ribbons. She thought she might need it. She put the ring on her finger and laid down on the bed waiting for her prince to arrive. On cue Sam jumped in from her window.

"I was expecting you." She whispered to him giggling. He gently laid on the bed beside her and stroked her eyelids. She rolled on top of him kissing him and slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"God Donna stop being such a tease." He moaned. He pushed her so she was on the bottom. He kissed her firmly and lifted up her night gown. He gasped when he saw the lingerie.

"Well these are almost too nice to take off." Sam said chuckling "Almost". The nightgown was now on the floor. He kissed her cleavage as she let out a loud moan, not realising how loud it actually was...

The door flew open as Donna and Sam sprung apart. Her Mother and Father were stood shocked, frozen, a look of horror upon their faces. Donna's Dad pulled Sam off Donna. Donna sprung up, angry.

"Dad leave him alone! It was my fault, not his." Donna yelled. He slapped her hard across the face as she swung back, falling onto the bed. Sam immediately rushed to Donna's side, her mouth bleeding.

"You are no daughter of mine you SLUT!" He yelled. Tears came to Donna's eyes, her own father just said that?

"GET OUT!" he screeched at Sam, Sam stood up but as he did Donna reached up to him and stood also. She pulled her nightgown over her. She held Sam's hand.

"Don't speak to him like that, I love him, you obviously can't see that so I am leaving." Donna said calmly.

"How dare you defy your father like that Donna Sheridan, you should be ashamed of yourself, can you blame him for being angry when he came in and saw you nearly losing your virginity, you are only just eighteen!" Her Mother shouted. Donna was so angry.

"Hah losing my virginity, I lost it to him when I was sixteen in this very bedroom!" Donna yelled back. Her mother's mouth hung open. Donna grabbed a bag and threw it at her.

"Open it!" Donna yelled. Donna's mum opened the bag, her fingers shaking so much she dropped it. Condoms flew all over the floor. Her father recoiled as if they were hissing vipers.

Donna grabbed a rucksack and filled it with as many clothes as she could; she grabbed her toothbrush and all the money she had earned from being a dynamo, the tickets and the keys to her jetty. She came back into her room and grabbed the bag of condoms.

"We'll need those." Donna said to aggravate her mother. She grabbed Sam's hand and walked out without saying goodbye. As they went out the door Donna's father snatched her arm.

"I will never forgive you for this, if you walk out of those doors you will never come back in, mark my words."

"Fine with me." She hissed wriggling his arm off her.

"Do you know where KaloKairi is?" Donna asked Sam. He nodded as they set off into the dark night. She didn't even look back.


	3. Later!

Chapter 3

A/N: I got a review and it said it will turn out differently and he won't get engaged, anything could happen. Keep an open mind! It DOES follow the storyline! Dedicated to the reviewers, thanks very much, for your positive comments! BY THE WAY DEDICATED TO KAYLEIGH FOR OUR BRILLIANT BRAINSTORMING: D

Tears leaked down Donna's cheeks as she couldn't believe what just happened.

"Are you okay Honey?" Sam asked. She nodded although it was plain obvious she wasn't. Her own father called her a slut. _Am I?_ She thought as they sailed along the sparkling ocean. In the dim moonlight she could see land.

"Why are we going to KaloKairi?" Sam asked. Donna blushed,

"Well Rosie and Tanya bought a two ticket weekend stay in a hotel for my birthday and for us, so it's at least somewhere to go." Sam nodded.

"I can rent somewhere, I have £25,000 from the Dynamo's, helping an old lady Sophia and birthdays and stuff." Donna told him. Sam nodded again, he couldn't believe what was happening, he was running away with the girl he loved.

They lowered the boat's anchor near the harbour, they walked hand in hand, Sam saw Donna struggling with her bags, he picked them up easily for her, and she kissed him on the cheek as they set off to find the hotel. The sun was starting to rise as Donna yawned. The stopped outside the Hotel.

"This is the one." Said Donna smiling at him, her eyes were drooping as they made their way inside. They checked in and finally came to the room, she silently thanked Rosie and Tanya. Sam opened the door and she walked in, looking around her, it was beautiful. White gloss paint on the wall, painting hung up around the walls. She went into the bedroom, the sheets were satin red. She didn't need to see anything else right now. She hopped under the bed and fell asleep almost immediately, Sam walked into the bedroom and joined her.

"We are free Donna Sheridan." She smiled despite sleeping. He stroked her hair, he loved her hair, her loose curls tumbling across the bed. _Things are going to get better_ Sam thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Donna woke at 1 in the afternoon. She stretched, temporarily forgetting everything that happened. She saw Sam laid beside her and it all came flooding back. All she could think of was 'Slut'. She was still in her night gown and red lace. She steadily walked around the room, trying to find the bathroom. When she had freshened up she went and grabbed her clothes. She put on a little blue sundress and a simple white shoal. She brushed her eyes with light blue eye shadow and gently pencilled in her eyeliner. _There, much better _she thought.

Donna crept back into the bedroom, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. She was about to lay on the bed when she heard a knock on the door she opened it and found a bell hop standing there with two trays.

"Your dinner Mrs." The bell hop said handing her the trays.

"Thank you?" Donna said a little dumbfounded. Then she remembered the receipt, all expenses paid. She brought the trays over to the bed where Sam was sat up on the bed. She handed his tray to him and laid with him on the bed. Donna shifted her food from side to side.

"Honey what's wrong?" Sam asked, he could tell something was up with her. Tears clouded over Donna's eyes.

"Do you think I am a slut Sam?" She asked him biting her lip.

"Of course not honey, your father was way out of line!" Sam said angrily. She smiled at him, she didn't care what anyone else thought of her, and all she cared about was Sam, Tanya and Rosie. She felt a lot better in herself.

"Hurry up Carmichael we're going house hunting." She said kissing his nose. Sam dropped the empty plate on the floor and rolled on top of her, kissing her passionately.

"Later, I promise." She mumbled.

"I'll hold you to that." He replied getting off her.

"Have you brought any other clothes?" Donna asked looking at him.

"No but I have some money with me, I can buy some around, I don't want to cramp your style." he said sticking his tongue out at her. She copied him. He walked over to her and pushed her on the bed. Kissing her softly.

"I said later Sam!" She said pushing him off.

"I count this as later by 2 minutes and 30 seconds." Sam replied smartly.

"I mean LATER later. You big hormone!" Donna giggled, she ran out of the hotel before he could change her mind. He chased after her but she was already outside. He kissed her gently on the head as they walked hand in hand on the cobbled path. Sam found a clothes shop and bought a few shirts and shorts. Now it was time to get serious. They walked along the stones searching for a decent apartment or house. Then Donna saw it.


	4. Villa Donna

Chapter 3

A/N: Aw romantic getaway : D Hope you are enjoying it : D review. OMG I love all the people who were reviewing, I scream when I read them, you are all so kind! Dedicated to everyone who reviewed!

"Oh Sam, it's beautiful!" Donna whispered. She ran up the stairs to the house. She knocked quickly. A woman dressed in a flowery top and skirt came to the door.

"Hello what do you want?" Asked the woman smiling at Donna's excited face.

"Hello I am Donna Sheridan, my fiancé, Sam is just coming up, we have come about this house and wondered if we could buy it?" Donna replied biting her lip, meanwhile Sam ran up behind her breathing quickly.

"Please please come inside." The woman ushered them in. The physical state of the house was not the best, but it was good enough.

"Would you like something to drink?" The woman asked. Donna shook her head.

"No thank you, we just had lunch and a drink, what we really want to know is how much you want for this place."

"This place is a villa, no good business this year, me and my family want a home, what would you be willing to pay for this place." The owner asked.

"Well you will obviously want the furniture so we need money to be this so I would put a deposit of £20,000 and I would pay a mortgage and pay off £100,000 for this hotel.

"You would pay £220000 for this place?" asked the woman stunned. Donna nodded.

"What segment would you pay each month." Asked the owner inquisitively.

"Well £100 a month?"Asked Donna. The woman grabbed her hand and shook it.

"You have a deal young lady, you move Monday." The lady said ushering her out of the door. Donna nodded and thanked her. When she got outside she burst into tears, Sam hugged her.

"I own a ...a.... a villa!" She spurted out. Hugging him, they walked across the beach, his arms across her waist.

"DONNA!" two voices screamed, Tanya and Rosie ran up to her and jumped on her in the sand.

"Guys, will you get off me, I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!" She screamed, and then noticed Sam stood there shifting from left to right.

"Oh Rosie, Tanya this is my... fiancé Sam, Sam these are my two best friends Rosie and Tanya."

"FIANCE!!!" Rosie and Tanya screamed at her as they jumped on her again, Sam burst out laughing.

"Well unfortunately Chiquitita, we have to drag you away from Sam tonight for the concert tonight, which you should be getting ready for!" Rosie and Tanya tutted at her.

"Oh shit I forgot." Donna moaned. Sam sighed.

"Come if you want honey, I promise to do that thing later." She said winking at him. He automatically cheered up and grinned.

"How did you know I was here you two?" She asked, confused.

"Well after your parents kind of yelled at us we kind of guessed you had left, we snuck into your window and brought the rest of your things. Your parents will go nuts when they find out, we thought about the tickets and figured you must have come here" Tanya giggled. Handing her a bag brimming over with clothes, her spandex was in there.

"Aw thanks guys, it means a lot, where is the concert again?" Donna asked rubbing her forehead.

"Scorabin, a few miles on boat." Rosie said. Donna didn't want to go, she was so looking forward to spending the night with Sam.

"We should be on our way you we can get ready in the changing room there." Tanya planned. So the four hired a boat (Donna's jetty was too small for all of them).

"Donna has told us all about you Sam." Tanya giggled, Donna blushed bright red and nudged Tanya.

"Shut up Tanya!" Donna giggled.

"Oh no I want to know about this, what has she been saying about me?" Sam said pulling Donna on to his knee.

"Your handsome, kind, charming and good in bed." Tanya said laughing. Donna turned beetroot and gave Tanya a look that said 'You are dead.' Fortunately Sam saw the funny side and chuckled.

"Well she is an excellent judge of character." He replied wittily and they all burst out in laughter. The boat ride eventually ended and Donna was the first out, practically running into the changing room. Tanya dreaded to go in after what she said, but surprisingly Donna took it extremely well.

Donna slid into her spandex.

"Tanya zip me up." Donna ordered. Tanya did so. Donna looked stunning dressed in white glittery spandex with sequins and silver beads hanging off it. He hair brushed to her left side, White eye shadow brushed on her eyelids, false eyelashes, painted with mascara. She was ready.


	5. Showtime!

Chapter 4

A/N: Aw Villa Donna thanks for reviewing everyone I am really happy with what I am writing.

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, Let's give it up for Donna and the Dynamo's!!!**_

Donna walked out on stage and saw Sam sitting on the front row. She winked at him. _Super Trouper _started playing. Donna sang

_**Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
cause somewhere in the crowd there's you**_

I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
(wishing every show was the last show)  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
(glad to hear you're coming)  
Suddenly I feel all right  
(and suddenly its gonna be)  
And its gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the  
Super trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I wont feel blue  
(sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
(still I'm thinking about you only)

Sam stared at Donna, he had no idea she could sing like that. About 4 males in their late 20's were shouting above the music

"Shake it honey." Donna smiled and winked at the guys. Sam didn't like it, but decided not to say anything. One of them reached out and slapped Donna's behind. She giggled and winked again. Sam moved closer and heard:

"I'd fuck the one in the middle." Sam lost it. He pulled the guy back.

"You do know she's 18 years old." He said.

"Like I give a shit I'd still fuck her." Sam punched him in the face. His friends got stuck in.

"Sam." Donna cried through the microphone. She ran down the steps of the stage to try pull him back. She grabbed hold of him and pulled him up. They ran to the changing rooms.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Sam?" Donna cried angrily.

"You should have heard the stuff they were saying about you!" He yelled at her.

"Sam I get it all the time, Jesus why do that?" She asked him.

"Because your mine and don't you ever forget it, I am not just going to stand their while they talk about you like that, you are a lot more than they say." Sam said tears in his eyes. Donna's heart broke, _how could I have been so hard on him? He only did it for me. _She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"Mhmm." Was all Donna could manage between kisses.

"We can't leave Rosie and Tanya deserted for the night we will have to walk it'll only be 20 minutes." She whispered. Suddenly he flung her up and carried her in his arms.

"Sam I am not a baby." She muttered.

"Yes but you will need your energy for tonight." He replied winking at her. She rested her head into his chest. They got to the beach, Donna couldn't wait any longer.

"Sam, I need you now!" She whispered.

"Just wait one minute." He whispered back. He carried her into a cave.

"Nice touch." She giggled. He laid her down on the sand, stroking her hair. He kissed her slowly, trailing his lips down to her breasts. She moaned deeply.

"Spandex suits you Donna." He murmured whilst unzipping the back of the ensemble. The sand was tickling Donna's bare back as he slowly brought down the outfit.

"Sam don't do that to me." She moaned as she gently let her head fall back. He chuckled whilst stroking her stomach with his fingers. She tore off his shirt and kissed his chest. She rolled on top of him. Gently tugging at his trousers and bringing them down with her teeth.

"Oh my God!" He moaned. She did exactly the same with his boxers; he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her down. Donna screamed, she had forgotten what this had felt like. It was finished. He held her and kissed her lovingly on the head. She was sweating from the heat and exhaustion, yet she was shivering.

"I love you so much Sam Carmichael."

"I love you so much Donna Sheridan." He replied kissing her nose.

They laid there the rest of the night, wrapped in each other's tight embrace. Until the sun came up the next morning.

A/N : Oh god I need to sleep :p I will update later


	6. Are we interrupting you?

Chapter 6

A/N: Hope you are liking the story please review thanks to all those who have I really appreciate it and hope you review some more because I like reading them and it makes me really happy when you like them.

"_I'd fuck the one in the middle."_

"_Like I give a shit I'd still fuck her."_

"_Shake it Honey."_

Sam woke up with beads of sweat on his head. He saw Donna curled up and rested his head on hers startling her.

Donna yawned. She felt something sharp against her back; she was laid against a rock. Donna rubbed it and stood up. She was naked on a public beach, she grabbed Sam's clothes and tugged them on her.

"What am I going to where?" said a voice behind her. She turned and posed like a model, "You can wear your boxers, they could pass for trunks." She giggled. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I guess I will have to walk back in my spandex, the boys seeing my lack of underwear." She teased

"Fine I will, but just because you will have to owe me when we get back to the hotel." Sam replied, she playfully kicked him; he grabbed her foot and pulled her down into the sand. She nuzzled her nose into his. Her hair tickling his face and chest. He pulled off the shirt Donna was wearing

"You are such a midget Donna." He chuckled patting her head.

"I am not small." She squealed wrestling him. He effortlessly turned her to the ground and pressed his fingers into both her sides, she squealed helplessly as he sat on her.

"Say your small." He shouted.

"Never!" She shouted back at him.

"Oh my." A voice said behind them both, they both looked around to see Tanya and Rosie collapsing onto the floor with laughter. Donna screamed.

"You two get out." She moaned. Tears were pouring off Tanya and Rosie's face as Tanya held up the spandex howling with laughter.

"We had to check Donna anything could have happened." Rosie said breathlessly, her stomach cramping up from giggling. They crawled out of the cave. Sam looked mortified.

"Sam, you okay." She asked.

"A little disturbed but otherwise I'm fine." He chuckled. He pulled on his boxers and she pulled on his shirt. She grabbed the spandex. They walked hand in hand back to the hotel. Donna threw the spandex onto the bed and went to go get a shower. Sam picked up the spandex and stared at it till his eyes watered.

"_Shake it Honey."_

_I'd fuck her. _ Donna came out of the shower, her hair dripping wet. She dried herself and put on a bright blue mini dress with a matching butterfly clip in her hair, _those boys would like her wearing that_ Sam thought.

A/N: Listen It will follow the plot!!!


	7. Jealousy & Love

Chapter 7

A/N:This was only meant to be a short one so this is the end x  Got a new one coming up you will all love!

Sam stared at Donna, her beauty radiating off her. It sent his heart crazy. _She would set other guy's crazy too.' _He thought.

"Donna, can't you put something else on." He said shaking his head at her. She looked confused.

"Why do I look ugly?" She asked, twisting around.

"No, you look stunning but I don't like the way other guys look at you." He mumbled.

"Sam I am not going to change the way I look just because YOU are getting a little jealous." She replied looking at him. He stared back at her.

"Please." He asked.

"Wait wait wait wait, this is about last night isn't it Sam? Those guys looking at me, I can't help it Sam there's no need to take it out on me!" She yelled, storming off into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her. She sat on the edge of the bath, tears in her eyes. Whilst Sam sat on the bed feeling terrible, he heard her sniffing. He walked up to the door.

"Donna?" He said.

"What." She mumbled "Don't worry, I haven't got a guy in here with me if that's what you think."

"No I don't think that honey, I was stupid, you look stunning and I'm sorry for what I said, it wasn't fair on you. I know you wouldn't do it and I am sorry."

"Can I come in?" He asked worried. He heard a sigh as she opened the door, he was met by a tear stained face. She looked up at him.

"Were you crying?" He asked timidly.

"No I wasn't." She replied sharply, though it was obvious she had been. She scratched her arm, it felt really awkward between them both, what were they fighting over exactly.

"This is stupid." Donna muttered. She started grabbing her clothes bag.

"Sam stared at her, worry taking over.

"W-where are you going?" He asked.

"We are going to the villa remember, we live there now." She replied giggling and kissing him on his nose. They walked hand in hand on the beach as they knew this would be the start of something big.


End file.
